<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow by ivanthesilent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310592">Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent'>ivanthesilent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arctic Fox Fundy, Christmas, Dream Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy wants to play in the snow with his husband</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow was falling more and more around the DreamSMP, piling up high. It got annoying to most people. The snow would block their doors or cover up their bases. It was also just a pain to walk in. Whether it was because of the cold or just how difficult it was to get through, the snow wasn’t fun for long.</p><p>Fundy had no problem with it though. He actually liked the snow, it was fun for him. His husband however, wasn’t too excited about it. Dream didn’t say why, but Fundy had a few guesses. He did get overly cold, so maybe his temperature drops more. He could also have a negative reaction to snow since he wasn’t human, but Fundy kinda doubted that since he was fine walking around when he knew everyone was going to be shoving each other in it. It could also be something personal, there was a lot Dream refused to tell anyone.</p><p>Either way, Fundy wanted to play in the snow with Dream. He wanted to cuddle with him in it, bury them both in the snow. So he took Dream by the hand one day and started dragging him out of the DreamSMP area. Fundy ignored Dream as he tried to tell him that he was talking to George. He just picked him up and held him tight in his arms, which did work in getting him to shut up.</p><p>Dream didn’t mind this too much. Getting taken away mid conversation was a bit disappointing, but it was obvious Fundy wanted to do something with him. He couldn’t just deny that after what he’s been through. Plus hanging out with the fox was always a treat. Dream just rested his head on Fundy’s shoulder.</p><p>Fundy walked through the snow easily, carrying his husband to a more secluded area. Dream looked at the place, a dread filled his stomach. Fundy carefully set him down, but Dream still tried hanging onto him still. He looked down at him concerned. </p><p>“Dream?” Fundy sat down on the snow. Dream was silent as he grabbed Fundy’s jacket collar. His temperature decreased hard, making Fundy hold him closer to try and warm him up. Dream stayed still for a few more minutes, only his hand moved to play with Fundy’s coat, “Dream are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just recognize this place,” Dream mumbled. Fundy let him go as he started to stand up. Dream walked over to a patch in the snow. He looked from where they came from to the spot he was standing in. Fundy walked over to his husband, grabbing his hand gently. Dream gave his hand a small squeeze, “I didn’t know it was this close.”</p><p>“Is this where you connected with Lucid?” Fundy asked. Dream had stated before that his story basically started in the snow. It was one of the only things he told people when it came to himself. </p><p>Dream was silent as he softly pushed Fundy aside. Fundy watched as his husband floated a bit above where he stood. He was about to say something before Dream cut him off by putting a hand up. Fundy just looked at the snow, his quietness now difficult to keep when he saw Dream uncover the snow to show a familiar looking body.</p><p>It was pretty fresh, like it was just breathing. The body’s arm looked like it was reaching for something before it stopped moving for good. It wasn’t human, but not a hybrid. Fundy then realized why it looked so new. The body was of a slime person. </p><p>“This is where I died,” Dream mumbled. He landed on the ground, falling onto the snow behind him. Fundy went over to hold him again, when he noticed him freezing. At least he hoped that was why he was shivering. Dream latched on Fundy quickly as he looked at his body, “I can’t believe it’s still here.”</p><p>“So that’s why you hate the snow,” Fundy mumbled. Dream gave a small nod. He sighed as he covered up the body again with the snow. Fundy wrapped his arms around Dream as he felt him sink into them, “How about we have some fun to get your mind off it?”</p><p>“Like what?” Dream asked. Fundy smiled as he suddenly threw snow onto the mask. Dream jumped while Fundy backed away. He looked a bit in shock at first. Fundy started to worry as he didn’t move. </p><p>“Dream-” Fundy started to call out to his husband until he felt snow hit him in the face. He shook it off of his face as he looked at Dream. Fundy felt his heart turn as he saw the smile on his face, “There’s my Dream.”</p><p>Both started laughing as Dream balled up a bunch of snow while the other started getting away. Fundy slipped into some more fox-like laughter as he dodged Dream’s attacks. Dream chased him around some more. Eventually Fundy dove headfirst into the snow, disappearing under it before Dream could catch him. Dream coughed in exhaustion as he looked around for his husband. </p><p>Dream yelled when he felt a pair of arms grab his waist. Fundy tackled Dream to the snow as he placed small kisses on the mask. Dream laughed until it hurt, holding onto Fundy like his life depended on it. Fundy nuzzled his head under Dream’s, giving a soft purr. </p><p>The two calmed down as they laid in the snow. Dream listened to the soft sounds Fundy gave as he pet his hair gently. He gently tried to get the snow out of his hair. When he looked down at him, he noticed something different.</p><p>Fundy’s normally reddish-orange coat was gone. Instead he had a white one with a bit of blue. His hair had changed from being mostly orange to being mostly white, the colors switched. Fundy looked up at Dream, a small smile grew as he noticed Dream saw the change.</p><p>“This is new,” Dream commented. Fundy laughed a bit. He moved so that they were both on the snow, pulling Dream close. Fundy closed his eyes as he felt Dream continue to pet him. </p><p>“It’s just a trick I’ve learned,” Fundy said. Dream stopped petting Fundy to put his hood up and tighten his cloak. Fundy got up to carry his husband, taking him to a nearby cave. Dream took a hand out of his cloak to touch Fundy’s fur again, earning him a small laugh.</p><p>Fundy set Dream down carefully, sitting down with him. Dream felt Fundy’s tail wrap around his waist as he was pulled into more of a ball than he was before. Fundy rested his head on top of Dream’s, forcing him to just play with his tail, which he happily did. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Dream,” Fundy mumbled. Dream watched curiously as he went in his inventory, getting something out of it, “You are the best thing to happen to me.”</p><p>Dream let out a small gasp as Fundy pulled out a necklace. It was made of netherite and diamond in a pattern all around it. In the center was a small hook. Fundy put it around his husband’s neck. It was pretty small, which Dream was glad for since it wouldn’t get in the way of him fighting. Fundy grabbed the hand that had Dream’s ring.</p><p>“You always talk about how you’re worried about losing your ring when it’s on your finger,” Fundy said. He slipped off the ring, putting it on the hook of the necklace. Dream couldn’t see it, but he felt him mess with it a bit, “So I got you something so you could wear it without the fear of losing it.”</p><p>“Fundyyy,” Dream mumbled. Fundy laughed as he pressed a kiss to the mask, “I actually got something for you for once.”</p><p>Fundy laughed while Dream went in his own in own inventory. Everyone knew Dream wasn’t good with giving Fundy stuff. They were both fine with that, but it didn’t stop Dream from feeling guilty about it. So Fundy thought it was sweet that he wanted to give him something. </p><p>“Since you’re getting adopted by Eret, that would make you a prince. I already gave a crown to them, so,” Dream pulled out a gold crown. Fundy felt Dream take off his hat as he put the crown on him. It fit perfectly, “I’ll give one to you, too.”</p><p>“Dream,” Fundy breathed out. The mask went red as he curled up against Fundy. Fundy slipped a hand under Dream’s hood as he played with his hair, “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Fundy,” Dream said. Fundy smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around his husband. He saw Dream’s hand against his own chest, playing with the ring in it’s new spot. </p><p>It was starting to get windy outside of the small cave. Fundy sighed as he saw the weather worsen. Looks like they would be staying there for a while. It was fine though, as long as he could keep Dream’s temperature from dropping too low, they’d be fine. </p><p>Fundy looked at where Dream’s body was. A part of him wanted to put it somewhere safe, so it wasn’t just in the snow. He’d have to ask Dream though, at a time he’s ready to talk about it. He seemed pretty out of it when the topic was brought up. Fundy was glad he got his spirits back up, seeing him happy was the cutest thing.</p><p>The fox snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small press on his chest. He looked down to see Dream trying to get closer to him. Fundy mentally hit himself for forgetting to keep his husband warm. They weren’t in the best spot. At least he was able to make Dream happy, that helped a bit with it. Fundy rested his head on top of Dream’s tiredly.</p><p>The snow was really fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry chrysler</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>